This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in a gauge for checking angular disposition of vehicular spring struts.
Many vehicles use spring struts which provide individual wheel suspension, a well known strut of this type being known as the MacPherson strut. Such a strut e, the specific angular disposition between the brake hub plate and the upwardly extending portion of the strut can be altered, thus providing an alignment which is out of the range of the manufacturer's recommended alignment. It is thus necessary for automotive repairmen to determine whether or not such angular disposition has taken place and if so the extent thereof.